This invention generally relates to fuel assembly spacer grids and more particularly relates to a method of making a fuel assembly lattice member and the lattice member made by such method.
Fuel assembly spacer grids are known. One such spacer grid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,327 titled "Nuclear Fuel Assemblies" issued Oct. 5, 1966 in the name of John Webb, et al. This patent discloses a spacer grid comprising a support member in the form of an outer metal sleeve of regular hexagonal cross-section. This patent also discloses that the spacer grid has a parallel array of spacer diaphragms adapted to be penetrated by fuel elements. According to this patent, the spacer diaphragms act as deflector vanes imparting to a main flow stream a component of flow transversely of the fuel elements. Although the Webb, et al. patent discloses a fuel assembly spacer grid comprising a support member in the form of an outer metal sleeve of regular hexagonal cross-section, the Webb et al. patent does not appear to disclose a method of making a fuel assembly lattice member and the lattice member made by such method, as described and claimed hereinbelow.
Another fuel assembly spacer grid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,335 titled "Fuel Rod Support Grid" issued Oct. 15, 1985 in the name of Robert E. Downs et al. This patent discloses a support grid for triangular arrays of nuclear fuel rods associated with hexagonal fuel assemblies. Although the Downs, et al. patent discloses a support grid for hexagonal fuel assemblies, the Downs et al. patent does not appear to disclose a method of making a fuel assembly lattice member and the lattice member made by such method, as described and claimed hereinbelow.
Although the above recited patents disclose fuel assembly spacer grids, these patents do not appear to disclose a method of making a fuel assembly lattice member and the lattice member made by such method, as described and claimed hereinbelow.
Therefore, what is needed is a suitable method of making a fuel assembly lattice member and the lattice member made by such method.